Hollywood Heights, The Harmless Truths
by lauren.x.floyd
Summary: The story of Eddie Duran returning to L.A, the up's and the down's, what would his life be like with some stability in his life for a change, but then this is Hollywood Heights so anything could happen
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**I prepared myself to go back to L.A, L.A was my home, it was where i had ever spent all of my time. Touring the world was fun and all that but as they say there's no place like home. My life could not get any more perfect right now, i had a gorgeous supermodel girlfriend, worldwide fame and a great dad to match. I couldn't help but think something was missing. I had no clue about what that could be but i was as determined as ever to find out what the missing piece in the jigsaw puzzle would be.**

**I looked on board my private jet where i had Chloe and Jake, my manager sitting with me. Jake was the most perfect manager but more than that, he was a good friend a friend who i could rely on with my career as Eddie Duran. **  
**things**  
**Chloe: 'What are you thinking about babe'**  
**Eddie: 'Nothing just about performing at home, i'm a bit nervous' **  
**Chloe: 'You know that you will perform amazingly, and good performances from you means more money for us'**

**I thought through what she had just said, here i was totally in love with this girl and all she can talk about is money, that is absolutely great. I just thought to myself, Wow you can really choose them Ed.**

**I slipped into a dream because I knew that I didn't want to stir up with Chloe, was their trouble in paradise**.

_Girl: You were brilliant out there tonight babe, they loved you_

_I cheekily grinned back at her and walked off the stage and closer to her_

_Girl: almost as much as i do, better get back out there_  
_Eddie: No, they can wait_

_I leant in for a kiss and we nearly met_

**I felt a hard hit on my head from Chloe.**  
**Chloe: Dreaming about me again babe?**  
**Eddie: Yeah that was it**

**I felt bad for lying to her but the girl in the dream was not Chloe, she had brown hair not blonde and was younger by a few years, I felt like I had seen her before, but obviously not. Things hadn't been right with Chloe for a long time, I just didn't have the guts to think about it until now.**

**I felt my phone vibrate, and thought to myself another fan message telling me how much they love me, it didn't ever get old, the nice messages that were sent and the way people were also nice and supportive. I felt suprised as for once it wasn't a fan telling me how much they loved me.**

**I stared at my phone in utter disbelief at the fact at what i had just read**


	2. The New Contest

**Thanks to amarioni546 for my first review, i really love getting them.**

**Chapter 2**

Private Message from Twitter:  
" loveto_love_you i could be there but you wouldn't see me hover in the air like i'm just a daydream oh, why does it feel so far, close enough to touch but your looking through me, in the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are, might as well be mars"

**Lyrics? I had been sent lyrics, that was a first someone sending me Lyrics, and they were good, very good. I decided to tweet them to all of my fans, i hoped they would love them as much as I did.**

" EddieDuran just heard some truly inspirational lyrics sent to me, i think you guys would love them, check out loveto_love_you and they are on there"

**The idea of a fan posting me lyrics knocked a brilliant idea into my mind, i knew i had to go and see jake and make this happen, i felt a connection with these lyrics, i don't know how and why but i did.**

**Jake's Apartment**

**Jake: Eduardo what's happening?**  
**Eddie: I have this awesome idea and before you say no just hear me out okay?**  
**Jake: Of course man!**  
**Eddie: I think we should do a competition at the Avalon**  
**Jake: What kind of competition, a singing one?**  
**Eddie: no, no a songwriting competition**  
**Jake: wait- where has this come from?**  
**Eddie: It's a long story and the person who wins could have their song on my album leaving me with one less song to write Jake!**  
**Jake: I suppose so, so are you staying in town then, because this kind of thing takes weeks to prepare and choose the right acts and everything**  
**Eddie: Yes im staying in town for a long time well at least until the next world tour anyway**  
**Jake: well okay then, do you want it to be for a particular age group**  
**Eddie: i don't know say 16-21 i would say thats were all my fans are**  
**Jake: They sure are millions of screaming young girls screaming your name, must be a hard life**  
**Eddie: I have Chloe remember?**  
**Jake: oh, yeah (pause) how is that going anyway?**  
**Eddie: not so great i don't know i don't feel like i know her anymore**  
**Jake: Well you know what I think about Chloe, and anyway where do you want this 'competition' anyway?**  
**Eddie: I was thinking MK, i was just going to talk to pops about it anyway so laters Jake**

**I knew what everyone thought about Chloe about her being a bit mysterious and everything but you never know with that girl.**  
**I knew i had to go to see pops but i knew exactly where i was going to go first, and that was to my spot for inspiration. Not that i needed it after those tweets.**

LOREN  
Loren's House

Mel: Loren?  
Loren: Mel, hey are you ready for school?  
Mel: No way  
Loren: Why?  
Mel: Have you been on Twitter this morning?  
Loren: No i haven't why?  
Mel: Rule number 1: Always check your twitter in the morning  
Loren: Okay Mel, but your kind of freaking me out a little bit!

I walked over to my computer thinking what Mel had been so wound up over. I flashed to my twitter profile and it read; Following: 234 Followers: 3,021,021. I couldn't believe it, my jaw dropped to the ground and i couldn't speak it was like someone had ripped my throat out.

Loren: h-how is th-this even possible?  
Mel: You may want to check someone elses profile  
Loren: Oh no Mel what did you do, did you put up an embaressing video of me when i was like 6 or anything did you?  
Mel: Of course not thay would not get you over 3 million followers trust me.

I scrolled down to my tweets and then i went into real shock as i read:  
_" EddieDuran just heard some truly inspirational lyrics sent to me, i think you guys would love them, check out loveto_love_you and they are on there"_

Loren: EDDIE DURAN TWEETED ME  
Mel: YES EDDIE DURAN TWEETED ME..NO I MEAN YOU  
Loren: What that doesn't make any sense?  
Mel: You tweeted him the 'Mars' lyrics  
Loren: Well you said if i didn't do then you were going to do it for me  
Mel: That's true

Eddie Duran tweeted my name, what-what. The amount of times i said it in my head it still didnt sink in. Why would he do that, maybe he liked the song, maybe he hated it, no calm down Lo.

**EDDIE**  
**The Spot**

**I think i may just tell the whole world about this, if i could think of anything better to do with my time it would be to help young musicians like me.**

" EddieDuran: I am having a song writing contest, you have to write your own song and sing it and send us the demo, we will then choose who gets in the top 25 with the prize being for your song to be on my new album"

**Now for a chat with pop i suppose**

LOREN  
LORENS HOUSE

Mel: Loren get over here...now!  
Loren: Hey, what's going on?  
Mel: Read

I sat there and read Eddie's latest tweet itwas about a songwriting contest, and couldn't believe, had I inspired Eddie Duran to do a songwriting contest, of course not


	3. Changing the Future

_I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews, i really do love writing this, i will try to do as many chapters a day that i can:D_

**Chapter 3**

**MK**  
**Max: Hey bud**  
**Eddie: Hey Pop**  
**Max: I heard about your big songwriting competition, it's been on the news for ages and all over the internet. **  
**Eddie: Yeah i know, thats actually what i came here to talk to you about**  
**Max: Yeah? Really?**  
**Eddie: Yeah, i wanted to know if there was any chance of it being-**  
**Max:(interrupted) here**  
**Eddie: Yes, i know its not really what you do here it's just i thought it's more personal you know if we have it here**  
**Max: Yeah of course you can have it here**  
**Eddie: You are the best Pop**  
**Max: Well how's my son been anyway?**  
**Eddie: Not to bad, not to bad just working all of the time**  
**Max: Is that mighty manager of yours going to give you any time off work**  
**Eddie: Well considering Jake's motto is work work work, i doubt he will be giving me time off do you?**  
**Max: Fair point**

**Everything was falling into place now, all i needed was 25 talented musicians, how hard could that be hey?**

West Valley Charter School

Mel: Lo, you know you have to enter this thing right? you were the one who inspired Eddie Duran to do this thing in the first place, then once he founds out who wrote the lyrics you will win and then he'll fall in-  
Lo: That's quite enough isn't it?  
Mel: When teasing you, there's never enough  
Lo: You're funny  
Adam: Hey Mel, Hey Loren  
Loren&Mel: Hey adam  
Adam: Loren do you mind if i speak to Mel for a second  
Loren: Yeah, sure of course(winks at Mel)  
Mel: Hey whats up?  
Adam: I just wanted to ask you something thats all  
Mel: And what may that be?  
Adam: I know it's like a month away and all...but...Mel i was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?  
Mel: I'll have to think long and hard about that one  
Watching his face fall in dissapointment made her laugh  
Adam: What?  
Mel: You take me way to seriously...Of course i'll go with you

Mel wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a breathless hug. I just stayed and watched them from behind they were so cute together, always had been,I knew what inevitabley what was going to happen between them, whether they did or not!

My hapiness turned to fast disappointment as i got a hard tap on the shoulder. It was Adrianna...great

Adrianna: Enjoying your fifteen minutes of fame Loren?  
Loren: Very much thankyou, remind me how many twitter followers you have again  
Adrianna just stood their silent  
Loren: Thats exactly what i thought  
Adrianna: Just because Eddie Duran tweeted about you doesn't mean you are better than all of us...whatevs

Whatevs? the famous Adrianna line, she sounded stupid everytime she said it. The ironic thing is that Adrianna and me had once been...friends, but i never knew why we turned from friends to enemy's so quickly

**Eddie's Penthouse**

**Eddie: Hey, I didn't know you were here**  
**Chloe: Well in case you hadn't forgotten I am your girlfriend remember?**  
**Eddie: I remember Chlo but-**  
**Chloe: Save it Eddie, i don't want to talk about this now**  
**Eddie: I think we really need to get this out**  
**Chloe: I am not letting you break up with me, never you got that?**  
**Eddie: Last time i checked i controlled who i dated**  
**Chloe: There's someone else isn't there**  
**Eddie: Maybe...**  
**Chloe: How can there maybe be someone else, there either is or there isn't **  
**Eddie: Chlo, we've been done for a long time**  
**Chloe: Eddie stop I love you**  
**Eddie: so did you love me before or after you were sleeping with Tyler?**  
**Chloe: wha-what, what kind of lies has he been telling you?**  
**Eddie: I have my sources Chloe, you don't know how much i used to love you**  
**Chloe: Used to love me, excuse me?**  
**Eddie: You know whats coming so why don't you make this a lot easier and just leave**

Loren's Bedroom

I thought about what Mel had said earlier and agreed with her, i did need a bit of confidence for a change. I decided to sent my video to Eddie Duran, this may be my only shot, so i knew i had to take it,

I started searching his name on the internet for a link to the competition. My phone dropped from my hands as i read

**"Eddie Duran splits from long time model girlfriend Chloe Carter, is there someone else for Eddie?**

_**If anyone has any suggestions feel free to ask anything in my reviews**_

_**Lauren x**_


	4. Top 25

I couldn't believe what i had just read Eddie Duran had split up with Chloe?, i knew my head wasn't thinking straight and that i needed to be grounded, and Mel was definitely the only one who could do that. I turned on my Skype and happily saw that Mel was online, i knew i had to call her to make sure this wasn't a dream of mine.

Mel: Hey Lo  
Loren: Have you been on the interent recently  
Mel: No why?  
Loren: Really if anything you are always the one on the internet you know, always telling me the-  
Mel: Yes Loren i understand that i go on the internet a lot, whats your point anyway?  
Loren: Just go on it and ring me back  
Mel: Lo, you're really starting to freak me out now you know

It took no longer than two minutes for Mel to ring me back with the same look on her face

Mel: (screaming) EDDIE IS SINGLE  
Loren: I guess so  
Mel: oh my oh my oh my-

**Eddie's Penthouse**

**I knew i had done the right thing by breaking up with Chloe, she was no longer what i wanted or what i needed, she was like poison to the system. It hurt me a lot knowing what she had done for the past couple of months, lied, cheated, told me her parents were dead. I realized that none of that would of mattered to me if she would of told me she was from Fresno and Jackie was a deadbeat, i loved her a lot and i realized that this would all catch up to me sooner or later. I decided to bury myself in my work because that would keep me occupied. I knew that we i had to choose the songs for my top 25, It was something that would definitely get my mind off Chloe.**

West Valley Charter School

The results of Eddie's top 25 would be up at the end of the day, i knew what was coming, i wasn't good enough. I knew that anything that could come good in my life always was a disappointment to me. I knew that i wouldn't get in it wasn't my time and i knew it, i read Eddie's tweet and butterfly's flew around in my stomach.

_" EddieDuran: Just going to start making my decisions about the concert 24 spots filled and 1 left, may the best song win"_

Could i have got the last place, you never know my luck could be changing.

**Jake Madsen Management**

**Jake: Eddie are you nearly done with the songs?**  
**Eddie: I'm just filling the last song place but nothing is any good, nothing has stood out, none of these deserve a place**  
**Jake: Maybe this will be the one**  
**Eddie: Where did you get that?**  
**Jake: It was outside my office this afternoon, must have been a late entry**  
**Eddie: Okay give it hear**

**I threw the disc into the CD player thinking it would be as bad as the rest of them. The song started well and it had a nice rhythm too it with the guitar in the background, then the girl started singing:**

_They tell me it's nice this time of year, but down on earth_  
_my heads been in the clouds i'm acting weird and lost for words_  
_Falling like the stars i'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach_

_I could be there but you wouldn't see me_  
_hover in the air like i'm just a daydream oh,_  
_why does it feel so far_  
_close enough to touch but your looking through me_  
_in the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_  
_might as well be mars_

**Jake: That was brillant**  
**Eddie: I-I have heard it before**  
**Jake: wh-what, do you think she ripped someone off of their lyrics**  
**Eddie: No thats not it**  
**Jake: Then what would-**  
**Eddie: I knew it **  
**Eddie shows Jake his phone**  
**Jake: What?**  
**Eddie: This girl has been tweeting me her song lyrics for weeks**  
**Jake: Oh, really?**  
**Eddie: Yeah it started when i was with-**  
**Jake: You don't have to say it**  
**Eddie: I know, but yeah and i retweeted them to all of my fans so they could like them as much as i did,**  
**Jake: Very inspirational**  
**Eddie: She has to have the last spot Jake she does**  
**Jake: I agree with you now why don't you just go and post the results on your twitter**  
**Eddie: I would be happy too**

West Valley Charter School

I got a buzz from my phone, and i knew it would be Eddie's tweet about the competition, I was nervous yet excited.

" EddieDuran: Attention valued shoppers, i would like to read the results of my competition for those who will perform for the chance to win at MK on the 25th.  
James  
Morgan

Kite

I Knew what was coming i just braced myself for it, my name would not be the last one on the list and i would go back to my Eddie Duran fantasy...just a fantasy.

25. Loren Tate

Loren: (screaming) oh my, MEL MEL MEL,  
Mel: Whats up Lo?  
Loren: I got through...


	5. Author Note

sorry i haven't posted anything today, having a bit of writers block, will make it up to you guys and write a few chapters tomorrow

Any suggestions just leave them in the review section, much appreciated

Lauren x


	6. The Big Night

It was the night of Eddie's concert the night that i had been waiting for, i couldn't believe that it was tonight. I would meet Eddie Duran and sing for an audience...That feeling made my stomach flip, i knew that i had always had stage fright but i knew this would be my biggest oppertunity to put my music out there. I was nervous but knew that this was a once in a lifetime oppertunity.

Nora: Lo are you ready for tonight, there's not going to be any fainting is there?  
Loren: Mom, don't make me blush, i would hate myself if i messed this up  
Nora: You know everythings going to be OK  
Loren: I keep telling myself that but everytime i do i get more and more nervous  
Nora: Have you talked to Mel?  
Loren: Yeah, she said exactly the same  
Nora: exactly we all know how amazing you are going to be tonight, except for you  
Loren: i-i just have never believed in myself you know, maybe i just shouldnt go tonight  
Nora: Loren you know that if you don't go tonight then you will regret it for the rest of your life  
Loren: i would regret going up there and making a fool out of myself  
Nora: But what if you are great, and they love you and want you to sing for them Loren?  
Loren: why are you always right  
Nora: It's just what Moms are for

**Max's Apartment**

**Max: Are you excited for tonight son?**  
**Eddie: yeah im excited to see the young new talent we have to offer**  
**Max: yeah...i'm sure**  
**Eddie: what's that suppose to mean Pop?**  
**Max: young girls, amazing talent...shall i go on**  
**Eddie: you know i just got out of a messy relationship **  
**Max: yeah, the perfect distraction haha**  
**Eddie: you know i'm not like that**

**The fact of helping somebody to live their dreams was an exciting prospect, i just didn't know if i was up to it, after the whole Chloe drama. **  
**But i was just going to have to suck it up and keep on going because i was going to get through this.**

**Max: Ed-Eddie, earth to Eddie**  
**Eddie: uh, sorry i was just thinking about tonight**  
**Max: Well we need to go to MK the contestants will be there in a minute**

**MK**

**The paparazzi were everywhere trying to get shots of every contestant to have bragging rights unless they become famous in the future. **

**Max: I would like to thank everyone for coming out here tonight to support our contestants.**  
**Eddie: I would also like to thank everyone for coming out tonight, im very excited to hear what our contestants have for us**

**Eddie: and last up is Loren Tate**

_i could be there but you wouldn't see me_  
_hover in the air like i'm just a daydream oh,_  
_why does it feel so far,_  
_close enough to touch but your looking through me,_  
_in the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are_  
_might as well be mars_

I finished my song and couldn't believe what a reception i got from everyone, people were standing up and cheering, it was the best reception of the night so far. Something just took a hold of me and before i knew it everything was black but i could feel something rush towards me before i hit the floor.

**This girl was beautiful she had just sang the lyrics to me that we had been sharing on twitter for a while, she was out cold i had to carry her to he sofa we had backstage to leave her there until she woke up. I've seen this girl before i thought in my head she looked so familiar to me. I just watched and waited until she would wake up.**

My head was pounding and i couldn't see anything or remember anything, everything was a blur to me. I then realised where i was- At Eddie Durans songwriting contest i had just sang, oh no. Everything rushed back to me all at once. I opened my eyes in horror as i saw him there in front of me - Eddie Duran.

Loren: oh, please don't tell me i fainted in front of all of those people  
Eddie: I'm afraid you did  
Loren: I'm such an idiot  
Eddie just shook his head at Loren and joined her on the sofa.  
Loren: I'm sorry for all of this  
Eddie: hey, you have nothing to be sorry about, everyone gets stagefright  
Loren: even Eddie Duran?  
Eddie: Even me, i've almost fainted on stage lots of times  
Loren: The difference being that you said almost fainted and mine was definitely a faint.  
Eddie: (laughed) A sense of humor, if only there were more people in this industry like you  
Loren: (blushed) You don't mean that, i'm just a nobody from the Valley  
Eddie: Not for very long ms. Tate, not for much longer.  
Loren: and why would that be  
Eddie: because when you lay outcold you were announced the winner  
Loren: Really?  
Loren stared at Eddie in disbelief as she couldn't believe that she has won. She was going to be on Eddie Duran's album, well her song was going to be anyway.

**Eddie looked into her big brown eyes and then a realisation took over him. He knew where he had seen her before, it wasn't at a concert or an ex-girlfriend or anything stupid like that**

**SHE was the girl from the dream on the plane, the girl he was crazy about in the dream.**


	7. The Pin Dropped

**Oh no, this cannot be happening. I was stood face to face with the girl who had won my contest who also happened to be the girl that i had been dreaming about for the last three weeks. I couldn't think of anything worse at this point. This girl was the girl of my dreams and now i have to work with her every second of everyday and not be distracted, is this some kind of punishment from god or something. I couldn't speak my mouth just stayed wide open not being able to say a word.**

**Loren: Ed-Eddie, are you okay?**  
**Eddie: yeah...um...im fine**  
**Loren: are you sure**  
**Eddie: yeah i just have a million things to do i'll catch you later okay**  
**Loren: alright**

**The only thought that ran through my head at this stage was: smooth Eddie, real smooth.**

That was the weirdest thing, he looked like he had just seen a ghost or something, that boy confused me. Maybe he was upset about his and Chloe's break-up or something, yeah that had to be it. Before i could wonder anymore about the subject i felt a heavy pat on my shoulder

Mel: Hey superstar, how does it feel?  
Loren: Sore  
Mel: not your head you idiot, winning Eddie Duran's contest, being the next big thing, you know all that stuff  
Loren: you're very funny mel, but are you really living in a fantasy  
Mel: you'd think you were tonight falling lovingly into Eddie's arms...  
Loren: I fainted  
Mel: i'm sure thats what you wanted them to believe Ms. Tate but i don't buy it for a second  
Loren: oh yeah, im sorry that you own a crystal ball now and know everything  
before she could even reply she threw a cushion at me  
Loren: oh,it burns, the pain it burrns  
Mel: your so funny Lo, maybe if this doesn't work out you could be a comedian or something  
Loren: very funny Mel  
Mel: So is he everything you hoped he would be?  
Loren: Who?  
Mel: Eddie of course who else do you think i meant?  
Loren: yeah he's a nice guy and everything but something just feels a little odd with him that's all  
Mel: What do you mean Lo, you've waited forever to meet Eddie Duran and what was he a disappointment?  
Loren: No it's not that it's just he just looked at me weirdly that's all  
Mel: What like the kind of look like a sister or a relative look or the look that he just wants to rip all of your clothes off?  
Loren blushed: MEL!  
Mel winking: Oh, so it was the clothes one hey  
Loren: It was kind of in between  
Mel: so half sister, half lover thats not oddly creepy at all  
Loren: He looked at me like i'd just ripped his heart out or something  
Mel: Maybe he came to a realisation or something inner artisty like that?  
Loren: Inner artistry...really?  
Mel: i dont know, you guys are the creative ones, i'm the one behind the camera capturing all of the magic  
Loren: don't you have a family to get back to Mel?  
Mel: don't you have a super hot rockstar to get back to Loren?  
Loren: bye Mel  
Mel: yeah thats what i thought, bye Loren  
Loren winked: have fun with Adam

I was still trying to wrap my head aroud Eddie, i felt a weird connection with him like i'd known him all my life. Maybe thats why he looked back at me weirdly, because that's what he felt too. Don't be stupid Loren, stop having one of your celebrity crush fantasy's.

**I knew one thing for certain i had to know her, she intrigued me more everytime i saw her, she was like a drug to me. I only just met this girl, what is happening to me. I remembered that i have duties to be done being Eddie Duran and all that, Reality set back in when i heard my phone ring, here's to the start of another crazy day.**

**Eddie: Jake, what's happening man?**  
**Jake: Eduardo, my man! I'm afraid business calls**  
**Eddie: yeah, what is it this time...**  
**Jake: you have an interview with Lily in an hour**  
**Eddie: your joking aren't you?**  
**Jake: no mate, have fun meet you at the studio in 20**  
**Eddie: okay, cool man**  
**Jake: oh... and eddie did i forget to mention...its with Loren, bye**

**An interview with Loren well how awkward could that be after our encounter last night. I was planning on maybe leaving it a week before having to confront why i was looking at her like she had just shot me, but you know i was just going to have to man up and do it a week early, what hurt could it do.**

**Twenty minutes flew by like they were five, and before it Lily was at my door.**

**Lily: Eddie, hey looking good as usual**  
**Eddie: Thanks Lily, how long have we got**  
**Lily: it'll take us 10 to set up but then we'll be all ready to go**  
**Eddie: cool, and lily no inapropriate questions please**  
**Lily: of course**

I had never been this nervous before, i was about to do my first television interview next to Eddie Duran for millions of his fans to watch...great just great. And to top it all off i had no time to talk to anyone because i was late, so i had no idea what to expect. I felt myself being ushered towards Eddie and Lily and before i knew it Eddie whispered in my ear calming my nerves instantly

**Eddie whispered: you'll do great Loren, just be you and it'll be perfect**

Lily: Hello world, its lily hear broadcasting to you live from the studio and we have two amazing special suprise guests for you today, the amazing Eddie Duran and his protégé Loren Tate, hi guys  
Eddie: Hi lily its wonderful to be here today to introduce Loren to everyone  
Lily: so Loren i imagine this is all happening so quickly, how are you enjoying it  
Loren: well i've never been a very confident person, but i have had the backing of some amazing people in my life and now i'am starting to enjoy myself a lot more.  
Lily: So what inspired you to enter Eddie's contest?  
Loren: well we had been tweeting for a couple months-  
Lily: Really, Eddie how did this all start happening  
Eddie: Well Loren started tweeting me lyrics and they were brilliant so i instantly shared them with all of my fans to share their awesomeness.  
Loren: Then my best friend encouraged me to give it a shot, so i did and i'am so glad that i did, because without her i wouldn't be hear  
Lily: that's great so fate and twitter bought you guys together  
Loren blushed: I-  
Eddie: I guess you could say that yes  
Lily: so what do you guys feel about the rumours that you have had a secret relationship and affair from the start

Eddie and my faces just instantly, we both choked and couldn't get anything out, the room fell so silent that you could hear a pin drop.


	8. Fake's

**It feels like someone has just been shot, the room couldn't be more busy, but felt like a ghost town. Everyone couldn't believe the words that just came out of Lily's mouth. **

**Eddie- uh-uh,Lily go please**

**Lily left as soon as I had instructed her too, i pulled Loren's hand and dragged her upstairs. We were both so deep in shock we couldn't even speak to each other. We just stood there in my room, we were both so lost in thought we couldn't bring ourselves to explain anything.**

**Loren:um-Eddie, what are we going to do?**

**Eddie: what do you mean?**

**Loren: you know the press is going to have a field day with this don't you?**

**Eddie: i don't understand what you mean?**

**Loren: Eddie, they just asked us if we were having an affair, and both of us couldn't get an answer out. **

**Eddie: oh, that actually just happened**

**Loren: yes, so what are we going to do? If we keep getting seen together it's only going to fuel this fire**

**Eddie: we could really use this to our advantage you know**

**Loren: what-wait you want to fake a relationship**

**Eddie: I know it sounds ridiculous Loren but we could pull this off, you could get huge musical recognition and i could finally get Chloe of my back**

**Loren: not that i'am agreeing but if we do this we can't tell anyone it's fake because everyone would just think that i'm just golddigging.**

**Eddie: well Ms. Tate are you ready to be my fake girl, do you think you can handle it**

**Loren: You're kidding me right, how hard could it be to pretend to be in love with you(blushed)**

**Eddie: well i'am irresistable**

It kind of got awkward between me and Eddie, i was going to have to 'pretend' to be in love with him, what girl isn't in love with Eddie Duran. We were just standing there silently when our phones buzzed and i thought to myself saved by the bell. It was from Lily's site, it read.

" _the couple Loren Tate and Eddie Duran, don't deny affair for months and then he leads her hand in hand to his bedroom, how did these two get together, Chloe Carter must be fuming being accused of a cheat, isn't Mr Duran just as bad?" _

**Eddie: and so it begins**

**Loren: yeah...**

**Eddie: are you sure you're ready for this, we can't just go out there and deny it or step out hand in hand**

**Loren: what could go wrong by faking a relationship, you know this is going to be really wrong**

**Eddie: It'll be over before you know it, they won't even be interested, by doing this we can both get what we want**

**Loren: yes, i guess so**

**Eddie: everything will be Loren, okay?**

**Loren: okay lets do this**

I couldn't believe i was going to be Eddie Duran's fake girlfriend, im just setting myself up to fail already, at least my musical dreams could come true.

**I can't believe i'am going to fake a relationship, even with a girl as beautiful as Loren. What are you doing Eddie? If this would finally get rid of Chloe then i'am all for it. We walked out of my penthouse hand in hand, i couldn't believe what i was seeing there were at least two hundred photographers, this was ridiculous the story only got out an hour ago. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I looked over at Loren and could see that she was really nervous and her hands were sweating, it was cute though. People were shouting things at us **_'Loren, Eddie how long have you guys been together' 'When's the wedding?' 'How do you feel about the media calling you cheaters'. _**The last one really got to me, calling me a cheater was fine i could handle it, but calling Loren a cheater, really? She had done nothing wrong and i could see that it had upset her because her body tensed up. I just squeezed her hand tighter, we could get through this, i hope. **

Did someone really could just really call me a cheat, i hadn't cheated on anyone i wasn't in a relationship, me and Eddie aren't even in one. I felt like shouting at them 'WE ARE FAKING' but i knew this would just make it worse. I knew we just had to weather the storm as we jumped into Eddie's car i felt him squeeze my hand for reassurance and i really needed it, it made me feel like maybe we hadn't just made the worst mistakes of our lives. Then it started my phone started getting messages to it. I started with my text's, one from Mel oh great

_" Lo, what the hell, how could you not tell me you were with EDDIE FREAKIN DURAN best friend information there babe, text me back, Mel xox_

Oh great i had to deal with lying to my best friends as well. I kept it short to make myself feel less guilty.

_"Oh sorry mel, it just kind of happened love you, Lo x_

I had five more to read, oh great

_Mom: "LO we need to talk now, i wondered why you hadn't come home but now it's clear, we really need to talk, now i see why you've been distant the last few months"_

_Cam: " Now i know why you didn't want me, you had Eddie Duran on lock down, hope your happy Lo_

_Adrianna: your so pathetic, having an affair with Eddie, he'll just leave you like your dad did , haha_

The one from Adrianna really got to me, I couldn't help myself i threw my phone across the car and turned bright red with anger, before i knew tears started streaming down my face. This was definitely not worth it, even if i got to 'be' with Eddie, it was not worth feeling like this. I heard Eddie pick my phone up and read Ade's text. Oh great a new person to pity me, he said nothing just came closer to me and threw his arms around me and let me cry into him, he didn't ask what she meant. He just stayed their, he was leaving me to be independent and i loved it.

Eddie: Hey lo, are you okay?

Loren: i-i will be

Eddie: what do you want to do

Loren: you're going to have to drop me home, i have a lot of explaining to do i suppose

Eddie: do you want me to come with you, even though it isn't real i think we should do this together.

Loren: Eddie, why are we doing this?

Eddie: you know why Lo, we both need this right now, it'll get easier don't worry

Loren: okay, it can't get much worse can it.

**This was going to be tough, but then life isn't easy. We walked into her house and i grabbed her hand to show her i supported whatever she was going to say. We walked in to find everyone there: Nora, Max, Jake, Kelly and Mel. They didn't exactly give us the warmest welcome all staring at us like we'd just killed someone. **

**All: You two have a lot of explaining to do**

**Oh no. **


	9. Jerk

**Me and Loren just stood their staring at eachother, how were we supposed to explain a fake relationship to the people who we love. Maybe we should just tell them that it's fake and press related. No Eddie remember what Loren said, we can't tell the people that we love. Okay Eddie just calm down, you can do this, Loren's cute it will all be fine. **

**Eddie: Hey guys**

**Jake: Hey guys, really Eddie? **

**Eddie: yeah, whats up Jake?**

**Jake: you must be kidding me right now, whats up, whats up?**

**Eddie: yeah (glancing a snigger at Loren)**

**Jake: so you guys are going to pretend that nothings going on and then laugh about it **

**Eddie laughing: I think its pretty funny**

**Loren couldn't help but start to laugh and before they both knew it they were both hysterically laughing.**

I couldn't help but think this was funny. Here was me and Eddie Duran faking a relationship, and they were all taking it so seriously, if only they knew.

Nora: you guys seriously have some explaining to do

**I interwined by fingers through Loren's convincingly to make sure we looked like we were actually a couple. I could tell i completely took Loren by suprise because all of a sudden her heart starting beating a million beats a minute, i thought it was cute. I lead her to the couch and we would try to convince the people we loved into a believing the most utter lies we have ever told, this was going to be fun. **

**Loren: So what do you guys want to know?**

**Kelly: How did all of this happen, when did it start**

**Eddie lying: Well we met a about 8 months ago at a spot that me and Loren and we felt this connection that we've never felt before and then it kind of escalated from there.**

**Max: 8 MONTHS, 8 MONTHS, this has been going on for, is that a joke?**

**Loren: No it's just we thought with everything going on we'd keep it from everyone**

**Max: son, you must have a really split personality because you were a very good liar to keep this from everyone, i dont want to listen to anymore of this**

**Eddie: Pop wait**

**Max: No Ed i need some time to process this**

**Mel and Nora: Yeah, us too Lo i can't believe you lied to us like that, if you guys have been together for so long stay at Eddie's this weekend and let us think this out.**

**Jake: yeah take the weekend off we all need to adjust to the fact that you guys betrayed us for 8 months**

**Loren: betrayed you, are you joking**

**Kelly: these kind of things Loren you don't keep from people that love you**

**Loren: (tearing up) fine, i don't see why you guys are making so much of a big deal out of this**

I grabbed Eddie's hand and charged out of there, i couldn't deal with this pain. I know we had brought it on ourselves but why were they making such a big deal out of this. It just didn't make sense to me. Before i could see i found tears streaming out of my eyes and myself being flustered. Eddie kindly grabbed me and put me into the car and wrapped his arms around me

Eddie: hey Chase go to the penthouse please quickly

Eddie: hey lo, everything will be okay

Loren: i-i can't believe we-we just did-did that to them Eddie

Eddie: They'll understand just give them some time okay

Loren: how can you be so calm about this?

Eddie: because i know that everything will be fine, and everything will work out in the end

Loren: Eddie, im starting to regret this

Eddie: Lo, stop if we tell them now it will make them worse

Loren: i know can we just go and forget about this, this is the worst i have felt since-

Eddie: it's okay

**I just grabbed Loren into a warm embrace a bit to friendly, what are you doing Eddie you are faking a relationship, faking. I can't let myself fall for her, or have i already? Snap out of it Eddie. I take her hand and lead her to my penthouse, and lead her to my room we both just collapse on the bed and silence falls over the room**

Loren: Eddie, i'm sorry

Eddie: hey don't ever say that Loren, you're special to me you know that

Loren: Really, i didn't think i meant anything to you

Eddie: are you kidding me, your the most special person in my life i don't know how i'd get through the last few weeks without you, you know?

Without knowing what the hell i was doing, i grabbed Eddie and kissed him, what are you doing Loren you are faking a relationship you idiot, oh god i have ruined everything. It was a spur of the moment thing thats what you will tell him, we are both hurting oh my god what have i done. I pull away quickly

**Did she really just kiss me? That kiss was different, weird but different. I could see in Loren's eyes that she thought i regretted it. She leant back scared of what to do now. I though hey why not. I grabbed her and kissed her back, she was shocked i could feel it but we didn't really know what we were doing. It got heated really quickly. **

Eddie: do you want to do this?

She just pulled me back in and wrapped her legs around me, I was not going to argue with her and just got on with it.

**I woke up in the morning not a clue what had previously happened, it came back to me in flashes. Please god No, please tell me i didn't sleep with Loren, PLEASE. I freaked out completely and looked over to my side and my worst fears has come true. What did you do you idiot, You should of stopped yourself you will regret this Eddie. **

I woke up completely unaware of my surroundings, I looked up and saw a freaked out Eddie next to me, oh no.

Eddie: Please tell me this hasn't happened

Loren: I'm sorry to disappoint you but it has.

I was annoyed at him, i couldn't help it i jumped up, and threw on the clothes closest to me, they were Eddie's but i didnt care at this point. He had hurt me so much without even realising it. I could feel the tears coming and i just ran out of there as quick as i could, Eddie Duran had took my virginity and broken my heart all in one. All i could hear was Eddie shouting from behind me,

Eddie: LOREN- LOREN just wait, we need to talk about this

I was in no condition to drive what-so-ever but i had to get out of their by heart felt like it was going to explode. I drove as fast as i could home, i knew mom was mad at me but i needed her right now and i was going to tell her everything. I burst threw the door hysterically crying

Nora: Lo- Lo whats wrong beautiful

Loren: Mum it was all a lie it was- was for the press we weren't really together

I was choking on my words crying so much

Nora: i'm glad to hear it baby, but what happened

Loren: I was angry and hurt and so was he because of what you guys said

Nora: Lo, you're really starting to scare me now

Loren: I slept with him Mom, we did that, you know and he said it was a mistake

I just broke down into my Mom's arms i needed her and she was there for me, As if things couldn't get much worse my phone went off and it was a twitter alert:

"_gossip101: Pictures here of Loren and Eddie's first 'sleepover' together, Hollywood's new power couple are definitely in love"_

And i thought things couldn't get any worse my phone kept ringing it was Eddie for the 20th time, i threw my phone across the room and threw myself onto my bed and prepared myself for a night of crying over a broken heart. I promised myself i wouldn't fall for him, what a jerk.


	10. A Mistake?

I couldn't believe the events of the last three weeks, I got up to my mirror but i have never seen myself look so bad, I hadn't slept at all. To make it worse everytime i tried to get to sleep i was either getting a text, phone call or email from Eddie. I knew we had to face each other one way or another because we had to work on 'Mars' together but i couldn't face him yet not after what he put me through. I am never ever going to trust a guy again, nice one Eddie Duran.

Mel: Lo, are you in here?

Loren: I thought you weren't talking to me

Mel: Your mom told me what happened you know, with Eddie

Loren: That's what i get for lying huh?

Mel: No Lo, you didn't deserve to be treated like this, I thought Eddie was a good guy you know, but everything will work out in the end you know that

Loren crying: Thats funny because thats exactly what he said.

Mel: I'm so sorry Lo

I can't believe Eddie would hurt Loren maybe he didn't mean to or it was just a misunderstanding but how can that be a mistake they are perfect for eachother.

Loren: Mel, can you do me a favour

Mel: Of course Lo, anything for you

Loren: will you go pick me up some of my favourite ice cream please?

Mel: of course anything for my girl

This was the most perfect opportunity because now i'll go clear things up with Mr Duran for breaking my best friends heart, I'll have to see if he's home first, but Lo can't find out about this, she would be absolutely heartbroken. I pull out my phone, luckily i'd stolen Eddie's phone number a long time rang a few times but then he picked up, sounding just as Lo, oh god.

Eddie: hello?

Mel: Hi it's Mel I believe you have some explaining to do Mr Duran, I'll be at yours in 10

Before he could argue with me i hung up on him, kind of rude but i needed to straighten this out. I jumped into my car, I sware i must of broke the speed limit at least twice already but too much was spiralling through my head. What had he done, well we know who he had done, no time for joking Mel, think seriously this is your best friend. This guy is not going to know what hit him when I am finished with him. After what had seemed like forever i finally arrived at this massive penthouse, nice for some.

Jeffrey: Hey Miss how can i help you

Mel: I'm here to see Eddie Duran

Jeffrey: Is your name Melissa Sanders?

Mel: Yes it is, ID to prove it

Jeffrey: Thankyou Melissa

Mel: Pleasure was mine Jeffrey, and call me Mel, only my mom calls me Melissa

Jeffrey: Very well Mel

I charged up there with the same anger i felt when Nora told me what was going on, I felt like i owed this to Lo, she was my best friend and it killed me to see her like this. I burst threw the door and had a feeling to yell, but i couldn't. I stood their shocked at the sight, Eddie was just as bad as Loren, maybe worse. He was sitting or kind of lying there, his eyes were puffy and he looked like he hadn't slept at all either he looked like someone had dragged him out of a hedge backwards so i left out the whole screaming at him bit.

Ian: Hello, is someone here

Oh my, Ian is here NO, NO, NO. Oh i will never forget that summer, oh why now god why? Was he Eddie's best friend or something because this could get interesting. I just stared at him and his jaw dropped when he saw me, he ran over to me and picked me up and swirled me around

Ian: Oh my god, Mel how long has it been

Mel: At least three years Mr

Ian: I know i'm sorry i haven't kept in touch

Mel: Well we can't all be amazing photographers

Eddie wearily: You guys know eachother, oh the irony

Mel: uh- yeah

I completely forget at that moment that Eddie was there, it was so nice to see Ian again, no Mel, back to the point of why you are here.

Mel: Can i talk to you alone please Eddie?

Ian: This better not be the girl Eddie

Eddie shot a glare at Ian telling him to stop

Mel: No i'm the best friend of the girl's heart he broke

Eddie: Well if she would let me explain

Mel: I don't want to talk about this in front of him, no offence Ian

Ian: None taken love

Mel: Come on

We went into Eddie's room it look like someone had come in and bulldozed the place, things were smashed and thrown everywhere.

Mel: Wh-What happened?

Eddie: got a bit angry

Mel: I wonder why?

Eddie: She hasn't even let me explain

Mel: Can you really blame her Eddie, you told her that it was a mistake i mean sometimes it's not a big deal but to Loren it is Eddie, she must have really cared about you to let it go that far to begin with-

Eddie: Mel stop, I didn't say it was a mistake

Mel: That's what Lo said

Eddie: No, i said please don't tell me this happened

Mel: Well Eddie in girl talk that basically means your a mistake

Eddie: It's not that I didn't want to have that with Loren, its just not yet, we weren't even together you know, it was just all of a sudden

Mel: What- wait you like Loren?

Eddie: yes i like Loren, I don't just do that with everyone you know

Mel: Oh- well Eddie you have to fix it because to Loren you never cared about her or even thought she was worth anything to you

Eddie: Surely she can't think that

Mel: Well for the last three weeks it seems like both of you have done nothing but feel sorry for yourselves and cry all the time

Eddie: Loren's upset?

Mel: Eddie, Loren's heartbroken she hasn't been this way since-

Eddie: Since, what?

Mel: Her dad left her

Eddie: Her dad left her, when?

Mel: When she was four, the last thing she can remember is going to watch this meteor shower with him at this spot that she won't tell any of us about

Eddie: oh, so she doesn't trust guys

Mel: No, definitely not

Eddie: I have to fix this

Mel: Yeah, yes you do, Eddie Duran go get your girl

Loren's house

This can't be possible, no it can't be please. Not only will this be a mistake to Eddie it will be a big mistake a huge mistake, why did you do this Loren. Oh can you imagine, how long has it been what three weeks. The timer on my phone went off on my phone, i couldn't bear to look. I went over for a peak, it was positive. I fell to the ground in a flood of tears.

Loren: I'm Pregnant, are you joking

I heard a familiar voice behind me, not a women's voice

Man: YOU ARE WHAT?


	11. These Are My Confessions

Eddie: Lo, you're pregnant

Loren: Eddie you can't see me like this

Eddie: Hey, just tell me are you?

Loren: ye-yes i'm... (breaking down into tears)

Eddie: It okay you dont have to say it

Loren: you didn't even like me, and now i'm bringing this burdon to you of having a baby

Eddie: Lo, i'm not your dad, i'm not going to leave you to fend for our baby by yourself.

Loren: How did you kno-know about that?

Eddie: Mel, told me only because you are important to us

Loren: Eddie...let's not kid ourselves i was never important to you, ever. Otherwise what happened between us never would of happened and you know that

Eddie: Can you please just give me a chance to explain exactly what's going on

Loren: If your just going to hurt me more Eddie i don't want to hear it

Eddie: Can you just hear me out for a change, It's not that I didn't want it to happen Lo...

Loren: yes, Eddie you didnt want-

Eddie: Loren, stop you said you were going to let me talk

Loren crying: Sorry

Eddie: hey, it's okay. I wanted to do that with you but i wanted for us at least to be together first so that a thing like this wouldn't happen you know. I just wanted everything to be perfect for you considering it's your first you know.

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Lo, i'm not this horrific guy that you are trying to dream up in your head. I'am here for you you know

Loren: Did you really mean what you said about wanting to be with me  
Eddie: yeah i did, but i was hoping it to be under different circumstances you know (rubs the back of his head)

Loren: yeah so do i, i just think i always assume the worst from guys, and it's going to take me a while to fully trust you Eddie, i know you would want me to be able to but it's going to take me some time.

Eddie: I understand Lo, it'll take you some time but we are in this together from now on okay, no running away from eachother

Loren: I know but how is this going to work with us having a baby and everything

Eddie: I think we'll just have to figure it out as we go along with our careers and everything but the main thing is to tell our families Lo, they need to know this, and I know we aren't all getting along perfectly well right now but it's important they know so they can help us every step of the way.

Loren: I know i'm just scared that's all, my mom's going to kill me

Eddie: I mean this Lo, everything will work it self out let me text everyone and get them in the same room together.

**Text From Eddie Duran: To Mel, Nora, Max, Jake, Kelly**

**Hey guys this is an urgent situation, Me and Lo need to talk to you all in the same room, its important, meet us there in 30 we wouldn't ask if it wasn't crucial..oh and meet us at MK**

**Eddie: Done, now we just have half an hour to come up with the perfect thing to say**

**Loren: your cute when your worried you know**

**Eddie: Yeah?**

**Loren: very**

**Loren kissed me, It wasn't like our previous ones, this one was soft, gentle and wary like a first kiss should be. I was going to make everything work because now i had to think for a family, me and Loren had to make this work.**

**Eddie: Are you nervous about telling them?**

**Loren: I'm about to tell my Mom that her 18 year old daughter is pregnant how do you think she's going to take it**

**Eddie: Good point, i suppose**

**Loren: How are you feeling about this, I know it's a hard thing to take on you know, after the thing with-**

**Eddie: Chloe? Lo, you don't have to worry about her you know, she's completely out of my system. I will do anything to protect our family now and we need to stick together okay**

**Loren: We need to go you know, there might be traffic on the road and we need to get there first**

**Eddie: Okay, are you ready?**

**Loren: As ready as i'll ever be**

**Eddie: Let's do this**

**MK**

Nora: You guys finally made it, i thought this was going to be some kind of practical joke

Loren: Oh, you might think that it is by the end

**Jake: Now you guys have me really confused, I'm not really understanding**

**Eddie: Jake, your going to be the most confused out of them all because it's only you and Kelly that don't know the true story**

**Kelly: What more lies?**

**Eddie: No the truth, me and Loren are hear to tell the truth**

**Max: So why do we all need to be hear **

**Loren: This is because you all have to hear this Max**

**Eddie: We made up the whole, press story about us being together, we really weren't from the start Jake- we're not that manipulative**

**Jake: Didn't think it was true**

**Loren: yeah, yeah**

**Eddie: Well something happened between me and Loren then that was confusing for both of us a couple of weeks a go**

**Jake: What something happened**

**Eddie: you know...that (shot the glare at Jake)**

**Jake: Oh (Jake started to laugh when he got what Eddie meant) **

**Eddie: Yeah but this is serious now**

**Nora: You guys are really together now aren't you?**

**Eddie: Yes Nora, but there is something more important than that and don't freak out because we can handle this**

**Max: Handle what son, your really starting to scare me**

**Eddie: Loren's well...(pause) (Eddie couldn't find the right words to say)  
Loren: (pulled Eddie's hand in) Mom...i'm you know**

**Nora: If you are going to finish the sentence with what i think you are going to say just say it **

**Loren: pr-pregnant?**

**All: WHAT?**

**Eddie: I know this is a shock, it was a shock to me at first don't you worry about that**

**Silence overtook the room and no one spoke absolutely bewildered after what Eddie had just said.**

Ian: Hey guys sorry i'm late, Mel texted me

There was no answer from anyone

**Ian: Guys...who died?**

**Eddie: No one's dead Ian, Loren and I are together**

**Ian: Congrats man, i knew after that speech about Loren you would get her back**

**Max: Oh no, no, no that's not all is it Eddie**

**Ian: Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on...**

**Nora: Loren's Pregnant Ian...**

LOREN WONT BE HAVING THIS BABY FOR AT LEAST 20 CHAPTERS, I'M NOT GOING TO RUSH ANYTHING.

lOTS oF lOVE,

lAUREN x


	12. Doctor's Appointment

Me and Eddie had our first doctors appointment, standard procedure We won't figure out the sex for a while. I was nervous, I wasn't ready to have a baby, especially at 18 when i'm in my last year of high school. But as they you have to make the best out of a bad situation, and at least me and Eddie are getting along perfectly.

Eddie: Baby, are you nearly ready?

I walked down the stairs in the baggiest clothes I could finds: Joggers, Uggs and a Hoodie. I didn't care what people thought, Unknown to them i was pregnant, but it was just a matter of time before they found out.

Eddie: Why are you wearing baggy clothes?

Loren: This is because i'm pregnant and this thing inside me is making me want to wear baggy clothes okay?

Eddie: Hey Lo, it's okay. You look beautiful to me in whatever you wear

Loren: You know how to make a girl feel better don't you?

Eddie: Must be a part of my rockstar charm (sarcastically)

Loren: Ego much?

We walked out of the apartment hand in hand not caring about what the world had to say, we were blissfully happy. Me and Eddie realised that they knew the truth, this became evident when they started shouting at us _'Loren how far along are you' and 'Are you guys excited to bring another Duran into the world'. _Well at least the worst parts over right?

**We got to the doctors, took a ticket and sat down, people were just staring at me. I know i was famous but they were just giving Loren he most disgusting looks i have ever seen. I know she was 18 but they were looking at us like they wanted to kill her. **

**Nurse: Loren Tate, your up**

**Saved by the bell, I was glad to escape the stares and constant speculation. **

**Nurse: How many weeks do you think you are Loren?**

**Loren: May be 6?**

**Nurse: okay, we are just going to check everything okay and see how far along you are and then we'll be done.**

**Luckily everything was fine with the baby, Lo was worried about nothing. She's been paranoid lately, saying there's something between Mel and Ian, I think she forgets that Mel has Adam, but he is at NYU. **

**Loren: Hey, everything okay**

**Eddie: yeah just thinking**

**Loren: you okay about all of this?**

**Eddie: yeah, its nothing to do with the baby don't worry, I was actually thinking about Mel and Ian**

**Loren: I knew something was going on between them**

**Eddie: no, i didn't say that did I, I was just wondering if there was any truth in the things that are going around in this brain of yours**

**Loren: Well this brain of mine is a little confused right now**

**Eddie: why? what's going on?**

**Loren: Just confused about where you stand with me and the baby, I feel like you could just get up and walk out of the door at any second**

**Eddie: Lo, how many times do I have to tell you, i'm not going anywhere**

**Loren: That's what they all say**

**Eddie: Well i'm in this Lo**

**Loren: I know, thats just how I feel right now **

**Eddie: I'am going to prove this you know, we are going away for the weekend**

**Loren: Really?**

**Eddie: Yeah we need to get away from this attention, we just need some time together to sort our heads out**

**Loren: That's sounds perfect**

**MK **

**Max: Nora, how are you really feeling about Lo**

**Nora: I'm scared for her you know, I was in the exact same position at 18 **

**Max: Eddie isn't like Trent, Nora you should know **

**Nora: How do you know about that**

**Max: Mel told Eddie and Eddie tells me everything you know**

**Nora: I guess it's good that you have that with Eddie, Lo doesn't really tell me anything anymore**

_**Text from Loren Tate:**_

_**hey mom its Lo, Me and Eddie are going away for the weekend to clear our heads about the baby and everything. The doctors appointment went well everythings good and the baby's health**_

_**Text to Loren Tate:**_

_**Hey Lo, glad everything went well, you be careful or Eddie won't know what hit him, Have a good weekend and stay safe Love mom**_

**Max: Everything okay?**

**Nora: yeah her and Eddie are getting away for the weekend**

**Max: Yeah he asked me earlier for the beach bungalow**

**Nora: Thanks Max, they really needed this**

**Max: your not angry?**

**Nora: No, i think it'll be good for them to sort everything out you know, bringing someone else into the world you know**

**Max: yeah, they're very mature for their age you know, Nora we have nothing to worry about they'll be great parents**

**Nora: I know that, it's just I thought maybe Loren would wait a bit longer to start having children if you get me**

**Max: Yeah i didn't expect this either you know**

**Nora: Thanks for being so considerateMax, I really appreciate all the things you've done for me**

**Max: Don't mention it**

**Nora: See you later, some people have jobs to get to too**

**Max: yeah of course, have fun**

**Nora: As much as I can at work**

Chloe's Apartment

I was annoyed at Eddie for dumping me I haven't spoken to anyone or seen any news for what two months, two months in Fresno was enough. I would get Eddie back, he never would've moved on, I'm Chloe Carter nobody moves on from me, Just looked at Tyler.

Right phone; 10 messages, modelling, modelling, boring, boring

Well it seems like nobody interesting has tried to contact me for two months, maybe a twitter catch-up will get me up to date

Right trending:

#MeetBeyonce

#MayDay

#England

#NowPlaying

Are these all boring, yawn.

#LeddieBaby

Who's Leddie? That a couple name or something, how cute, i suppose someone can get pregnant in two months. Lets have a look shall we at what Perez has to say:

PerezHilton: How cute is Eddie Duran and Loren Tate's baby going to be? Seen leaving their first doctors appointment in casual, Loren still looks stunning as ever, definitely a glow about her look for pictures below

Chloe screamed :THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING


	13. Because the night belongs to us

Chloe's Apartment

This had to be a joke. My Eddie and that-that contest valley girl, they're having a baby. THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME. She has ruined everything, we were supposed to be the famous couple that everyone inspired to know. But now he's starting a family with some tramp, this is tragic. She's wrote one song and now she's the world's oyster. This was definitely the worst thing i've ever done leaving Fresno for two months, I'm such an idiot.

**Eddie's penthouse**

**Eddie: Are you ready to go Lo?**

**Loren: yeah, two seconds just can't carry my bag down the stairs**

**Eddie running: coming, just ask me next time yeah?**

**Loren: sorry, too independent over here**

**Eddie: Well you've got to worry about the baby as well now Lo**

**Loren laughing: I know**

**Eddie: What's so funny**

**Loren: You forgot to put trousers on**

**Eddie blushing: oh yeah**

**I quickly grabbed a pair of trousers off the side, saving my self from further embarrassment**

**Loren: Eddie, are you okay?**

**Eddie reserved: yeah Lo, i'm fine**

**Loren: Eddie?**

**Eddie: Just a bit stressed at the moment Lo**

**Loren angrily: because of me?**

**Eddie: no not over the baby, i'm just tired and feeling a bit under pressure from the label that's all**

**Loren: I have the perfect thing to shut them up**

**Eddie: Yeah, what's that?**

**Loren: If i told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?**

**Eddie: Ms Tate, do you know that I don't like surprises**

**Loren: Trust me, you'll like this one**

**Eddie: okay**

**We were going to go on the perfect trip me and Loren, no interruptions just some quality time together. I was as excited as I'd been the first time me and Loren spent together as friends but this time was a bit different. We were close now, I'd never known anyone to know me now the way Loren does, but i think that's kind of expected for people who are starting a family together. **

**Loren: Hey you okay?**

**Eddie: yeah why?**

**Loren: just you have hardly said two words to me the whole trip **

**Eddie: i've actually been thinking about you**

**Loren: well i'm not going to discourage that, actually no what were you thinking about?**

**Eddie: how nobody has ever got me as much as you do?**

**Loren: good answer **

**Loren leaned over and kissed my cheek, she was perfect for me. She was the anti-Chloe as Pops likes to say. So down to earth it's unreal she always grounds me. **

MK

I think it was a good idea letting Eddie going to the beach bungalow with Loren, I trusted my son and he was going to treat his family well. I couldn't help myself thinking about Nora though. She was special and there was something about her and I couldn't stop humming a song that she'd inspired me to start to write. Nora asked me not long ago if i had been writing and it triggered something, I think it was her she was wholesome and genuine. There was someone asking to come through.

Max: Come in

Woman: Hi Max

Max: What are you doing here Chloe?

Chloe: Well max it seems like two months away from Eddie was long enough

Max: Chloe i can tell you from the bottom of my heart that Eddie doesn't want you anymore

Chloe: What because Loren's pregnant, don't think I don't know about that! It's still not going to stop me

Max: You are poison Chloe, trying to break up a family how sick are you?

Chloe: Please, they're not a family, they're not married

Max: Well they're a couple with an expecting baby, marriage isn't going to be that far down the line, what a year away

Chloe: NO, Eddie will never marry the valley girl, he's meant to be with me

Max: Maybe you should of thought of that Chloe, before you were sleeping with Tyler behind Eddie's back

Chloe: Tyler's my past, Eddie's my future

Max: Eddie is not any part of your future, your not going any where near them Chloe, because i will make sure of that, not just for Eddie and Loren but for my grand baby as well

Chloe: Wow max how sentimental, too bad I don't care, I'll get Eddie back

Max: Try telling that to your dead mother, Cynthia

Chloe: How do you know about that

Max: Well i'm not the only one who's been keeping tabs Chloe, I know everything about Fresno, your real name and Jackie

Chloe: Max please don't tell Eddie

Max: That's a bit late because I told him a few weeks ago but he wasn't the slightest bit interested because he's with Loren now

Chloe: Well let's just see how that one works out

**Beach Bungalow**

I really couldn't believe this place, Eddie didn't have a bad childhood going to places like this, it was breath taking very mythical looking.

Loren: I can't believe this is yours

Eddie: You like?

Loren: I love, this place is absolutely crazy Eddie

Eddie: I'm glad you like it, now am I going to get my surprise

Loren: Come inside and i'll show you

Eddie: Okay i'm curious

Loren: don't be cheeky

Eddie: okay (Eddie threw his hands up to signal that he surrenders)

Loren: Okay

I went over and picked up the guitar

Loren: You know you said that the label's been on your back for ages, well i have a song from my past that we can sing together, here's the music

Eddie looked confused but i knew if i stopped i'd wimp out,

Loren: Well?

Eddie: Let's do it

_Loren:_

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

**Eddie:**

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home?**

**Loren and Eddie: **

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand?**

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I... I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

**Eddie: Lo, that's amazing**

**Loren: Thanks, it's just a start**

**Eddie: If we finish this, this song could be massive**

**Loren: You want to do a duet?**

**Eddie: Who wouldn't want to do a duet with Loren Tate?**

**Loren laughing: How about everyone?**

**Eddie: Don't lie, I do**

**Loren: Oh, do you now**

**Eddie: Lo, can i ask you something?**

**Loren: Yeah?**

**Eddie: Was it about your dad?**

**Loren: That transparent?**

**Eddie: No, i just think i know you a little bit by now**

**Loren: Oh yeah, i forgot about that, but seriously you want to do this song together**

**Eddie: Of course, we can finish it this weekend**

**Loren: Loren and Eddie, partners in music**

**Eddie: It will be amazing, could be the next MK you know Lo**

**Loren: Okay, Eddie let's not kid ourselves here**

**Eddie: You know, im right or you wouldn't be getting embarrassed**

**Loren: No, i'm just embarrassed that i sang in front of you**

**Eddie: Lo, you've sang to me loads of times**

**Loren: yeah but this one was really personal Eddie**

**Eddie: I know Lo, and i appreciate you opening up to me **

**Loren: Well might as well you know, who would want Eddie Duran on their bad side**

**Eddie: Your funny you know**

**Loren: It must be a part of my 'charm' (mocking Eddie over a earlier comment about his rock star status)**

**Eddie: Oh hilarious**

**Loren: Thankyou for doing this**

**Eddie: For what**

**Loren: For staying with me**

**Eddie: I'll always stand by you Loren**


	14. Tropical Paradise

I woke up in Eddie's arms thinking how lucky I was having someone who could care about me a lot. We hadn't done you know what since the whole pregnancy situation and before we ever did it again I wanted me and Eddie to be perfectly happy and feel safe with each other. Falling for someone is probably something everyone does before they start a family with someone, but me and Eddie were doing it the unconventional way. We were putting the baby first. We knew we would stick together because there was a definite spark between us. We had a best friend kind of relationship with the possibility of being madly in love with each other. Everyday that I spent with Eddie felt like I was falling more and more in love with him. I knew i wasn't going to tell him that because I was afraid that maybe he didn't feel for me what I felt for him and that scared me a little bit, telling someone how you really feel can be terrifying. Maybe Eddie's just sticking around because of the fact that I'm trapping him with a baby. Maybe he has no feeling for me what so ever. I knew there was only one way to find out, and that was the terrifying prospect of telling him how i feel. I could see that he was starting to wake up so I just closed my eyes again and pretended that I was still sleeping so it wouldn't look like I had just been staring at him for the last ten minutes.

**I woke up to the beautiful sounds of the waves crashing against the shore, and the beautiful sunlight peeking into the window. Loren was beautiful when she slept. She was my top priority right now, her and the baby. I knew it wouldn't be too long before Chloe found out and then the real drama would begin. But at this moment in time I was just happy. They say to make the best out of a bad situation and that is exactly what I'm doing. Well it's not a bad situation it's just not something I thought that I would have to think about for a good couple of years. Even though I feel like i'm taking away from her life by having a baby so young, I'm glad it's Loren who I'm going to start a family with. Loren was everything that a guy could look for in a girl. She was beautiful and smart and funny and honest, sometimes too honest. But honesty is always better than a liar and Loren was everything that Chloe wasn't. If i woke up everyday and things were like this I knew we'd never have a problem. But these next 7 months were going to be life changing for both me and Loren. The thought of a different lifestyle scared me a bit. But i knew something for sure, I would never do to Loren what her father did to her. The thought of leaving Loren and our baby would be the most devastating thing for me. How could that even be a possibility for a father. But then i knew that some people were obviously delusional because this kind of life will be perfect. Sure me and Loren weren't really doing it the right way, your supposed to fall in love, get married and then have a baby and we were doing it; having a baby, falling in love and then in the future getting married but we would be okay. I'm sure we are not the first one's to do it and we certainly won't be the last to do it either. **

**Eddie stroking Loren's hair: Good morning**

**Loren yawning: Morning**

**Eddie: somebody tired**

**Loren: well when you stay up half of the night talking this is what it does to people**

**Eddie: yeah, i'm pretty tired too**

**Loren: Sorry, i mean i was the one who wouldn't shut-**

**Eddie: Hey Lo, it's fine I was the one who started it all of by talking, and anyway I enjoyed getting to know you better last night**

**Loren: yeah?**

**Eddie: very much so**

**I leaned it to Loren and gave her a kiss, I realised it was the first time I had properly initiated a kiss with Loren, it seemed to take her by surprise but it's not like she stopped kissing me. I pulled her closer to me wanting her to feel safe and secure, I kissed her more passionately and I could tell that Loren liked me for me the way she was kissing me, with everyone else I felt like they liked me for Eddie Duran the pop star and not Eddie Duran the normal guy. With Loren it was a different story we kissed with so much desire for each other and we always got lost in each others eyes, which wasn't always a good thing. Loren quickly stopped kissing me and winked at me then ran away flirtatiously**

**Eddie: You Loren Tate, are going to be the death of me**

**Loren peaks her head around the corner**

**Loren: I fully intend on it**

**Eddie: Oh really?**

**Loren: Yes really**

**Eddie: You Ms. Tate are dead**

**Loren: Got to catch me first**

We ran around the apartment after each other throwing pillows at each other to try and keep Eddie away from me because then he would win. I knew it wouldn't take him very long to catch me because I wasn't a very athletic kind of person. He had disappeared and I couldn't find him anywhere

Loren: Eddie?

I felt a pair of familiar muscles wrap around my body and he whispered in my ear

Eddie whispering: you lose

Loren: Oh really?

Eddie: I'm afraid i caught you

Loren: And what do you get my winning?

**I just smirked I knew exactly what I was going to do, I picked Loren up and threw her over my shoulder**

**Loren laughing: Eddie put me down**

**Eddie: I won remember Lo**

**Loren: Oh, and what are you going to do about that**

**I ran down the beach frantically she had no idea what I was doing carrying her onto a beach**

**Loren: Eddie, where are we going?**

**Eddie: You'll see**

**Eddie: Lo, close your eyes**

**Loren: But then I won't be able to see where you are taking me**

**Eddie: Exactly, that is the whole point**

**Loren: Fine, fine but if you drop me you are dead mister**

**Eddie: I don't think killing me would be a good idea, do you**

**Loren sarcastically: ha ha, your so funny**

**Eddie: yeah i know**

It had been five minutes since Eddie had told me to close my eyes and I wondered to myself how long it was going to be before I got there, i could tell it probably wasn't going to be very long because Eddie sounded like he was out of breath and couldn't really walk up anymore hills any longer

**Eddie: We are here**

I jumped of his back and opened my eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, It was a beautiful tropical garden. It had orchids and lilies and all of the flowers I loved with big beautiful coconut trees and tropical music playing out of the speakers. It was perfect.

Loren: Eddie this place is amazing

Eddie: so that must mean that you like your surprise?

Loren: How could i not like my surprise

Eddie: Well Lo, I hope this won't be the only thing you like

Loren: More surprises?

Eddie: Yes more surprises

**I led her down the sand path and down into the middle of the garden, My dad used to take my mom down here when we would visit the beach bungalow, and now Loren was someone who I wanted to share this place with. Her face was picture perfect when i saw her finding the picnic that I had laid out for us. She looked so happy, the happiest that I had ever seen Loren. It made me feel amazing to think that I was making Loren happy.**

Loren: This place is incredible

Eddie: Any thing for you Lo

Loren: Really?

Eddie: I would do anything to make you happy

Loren: Well what's making me happy right now is the fact you thought of food, there better be some pastrami sandwiches in there

Eddie: Only the best for the best

Loren: Well aren't you sweet

Eddie: Like I said anything for you

**Me and Loren sat on the sand with our picnic blanket and food, I checked with Nora what Loren's favourites where. This day was going to be special, We sat down and just ate and laughed. I could see that Loren was happy and I planned on making Loren happy for a long time to come**

**Mel's Place**

_Text from Ian:_

_Hey Mel fancy catching up, I missed you loads you know. Old besties need to catch up. Meet me at rumor for lunch if you fancy it?_

_Text to Ian:_

_Hey Ian, would love to come be there in ten, missed you lots to. I'm sure we have lots to catch up on_

I knew meeting up with Ian probably wasnt the best Idea but we were best friends for a summer. I never told Loren that though, a girl can have more than one best friend. Adam would have to be told about this, but he was going to NYU in the fall and i knew that i didn't want to go with him. There was something about Ian that I knew I couldn't let go of and that scared me because I didn't want to hurt Adam.

**Rumor**

**Ian: Hey love**

**Mel: Well, if it isn't the Aussie man himself**

**Ian: Well i did put Aussie photography on the map**

**Mel: Woh, don't get to full of yourself**

**Ian: Shall we eat**

**Mel: We most certainly shall**

**I grabbed Mel's hand and pulled her into mine and Eddie's usual booth at Rumor. It was nice to see Mel again after so long apart from Eddie she's the only other friend I have and I wanted to reconnect with her. **

**Tropical Gardens  
**

**Loren: Do you know how perfect today has been for me Eddie**

**Eddie: I would like you to tell me**

**Loren: Today has been the first time in a long time that I have been truly happy**

**Eddie: I'm glad to hear it Lo, i know the last few weeks have been stressful for you, starting a family is a hard thing to process-**

**Loren: Eddie?**

**Eddie: yes Loren**

**Loren: I'm excited about starting a family with you**

**I just smiled from ear to ear. I couldn't believe Loren said she's excited for us to be having a baby. I was too but never thought Loren would be. Her selflessness and thoughts towards others only made me like her even more.**


	15. Starting a family

**Eddie's POV**

**Eddie: Really?**

**Loren: I can't believe i'am saying this but yeah **

**Eddie: what made you feel like that?**

**Loren: I don't know, i've just warmed up to the idea recently, I know it's going to be hard and everything going back to school on Monday but now I know that everything that I face I can face it with you**

**Eddie: Yes you can**

**Loren: That doesn't mean you can stop with all these amazing suprises however**

**Eddie: Oh, I would never stop with my truly amazing suprises for you Tate**

**Loren: Oh really?**

**Eddie: yes really**

**I smiled at Loren and really couldn't believe the happiness that I felt being around her. It would take a lot of getting used to when the baby came but I was looking foward to it for a strange reason. Being with Loren made me the happiest I've been since I lost mom, even when I was with Chloe something was always holding me back with truly being fully happy. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't really love her, just the image. But one thing I knew was certain Loren Tate was definitely the best thing that had happened to me in a long time. **

MK

Nora's POV

Nora: Hey max, are you here

Grace: Hey nora, max is upstairs, your free to go up

Nora: Thanks Grace

I needed to talk to Max about the feelings I had about Eddie and Loren, I knew he would understand because it wasn't the first time we had talked about it. I needed to get things of my chest before they came back home on Monday ready for Loren to go back to school. It was a weird position for me. I had a beautiful daughter in school and pregnant with the baby of a world rockstar. It scared me more than anything, the prospect of Loren getting hurt and the same thing happening to her as what happened to me but Max reassured me that Eddie Duran was nothing like Trent. I believed him because I saw lots of Max in Eddie and Max would never abandon a child and I knew if Eddie ever did step out of line Max would have mine and Loren's backs.

Max: Hey Nora, what brings you here so early

Nora: I didn't wake you up did I

Max: No of course not it's like one o clock and If i was still sleeping there would be a serious problem

Nora: Have you hear from the kids

Max: Nora...I told you to stop worrying, Eddie told me he wasn't answering any phone calls this weekend and that's exactly what's going to happen

Nora: I'm sorry Max but I can't help worrying, Me and Loren have never spent a weekend apart before, I just miss her thats all

Max: It's understandable, when Eddie first got famous me and Katy used to worry all of the time because we'd never see him, but that's just how it works

Nora: I think it's a little different, Loren isn't just getting ridiculously famous, she's pregnant

Max: I think we've established that by now Nora

Nora: Yeah and so has the rest of the world

Max: What's got you all worried, really?

Nora crying: It's just I feel like I don't have anyone anymore

Max pulled Nora into a comforting hug

Max: Hey, you will always have Loren and now me okay

Nora: Thankyou Max

Max: Hey it's okay now come here and let's talk about this properly

Adams Place

Adam's POV

I felt like things had been off with Mel recently, ever since she found out Lo was pregnant. I knew that would be a bit of a shock to her, you know your bestfriend being pregnant at eighteen but she would get over it. I couldn't help thinking that wasn't the problem though, I knew she wasn't cheating on me or anything because Mel has way too much of a guilty conscience to ever cheat on anyone but I keep feeling like she's being distant. I had a plan i would text her

Text to Mel:

_Hey Mel, it's Adam with the dance being next weekend and everything I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day together like shopping and then grabbing some lunch? x_

Text from Mel:

_Hey adam, yeah I would love too, really need to get a dress to look fabulous! Meet you in 10 at yours? See you in a bit, Mel x_

**The beach bungalow**

**Eddie's POV**

**Loren was taking a shower and I was definitely bored when she wasn't around. I loved being around her and admittingly missed her when she was gone even if it was only for half an hour. I was getting lost in my thoughts when Lo's phone starting ringing, It was Mel.**

**Mel: Hey Lo, i know your with Eddie right now but I need some advice on what to wear for prom next weekend, I know you probably forgot**

**Eddie: Hey Mel**

**Mel: Oh, hey Eddie**

**Eddie: not expecting me to pick up huh?**

**Mel: not really, did i phone you by mistake**

**Eddie: No Lo's in the shower**

**Mel: Ah is that right?**

**Eddie: Ha ha, not like that **

**Mel: Sorry superstar but don't get me wrong I jump to conclusions**

**Eddie: Yeah i'm sure you do **

**Mel: It's part of my fabulous self**

**Eddie: When your not trying to rip people's heads off?**

**Mel: I thought you had betrayed my best friend, I stick up for people you know?**

**Eddie: Fair enough, what's this about a dance?**

**Mel: Yeah it's our dance next weekend but Lo doesn't really do dances**

**Eddie: Is that right**

**Mel: Yeah it's always been her either doing studying or making up some lame excuse so she wouldn't have to go with anyone**

**Eddie: She must of had a lot of offers**

**Mel: Well she is crazy beautiful and now famous, who wouldn't want her**

**Eddie: Well they can back off**

**Mel: Like anyone could compare to Eddie Duran for Loren**

**Eddie: That's good to hear**

**Mel: yeah right, you knew you never had anything to worry about with other guys and Loren**

**Eddie: Very true**

**Mel: Well are you going to bring my girl to this dance thing or what**

**Eddie: Well i was thinking about suprising her and buying her a dress and everything and just having a good time, I think she needs it**

**Mel: Yeah being famous and having the baby of Eddie Duran must be a hard life ha ha**

**Eddie: Well I think you need to help me set this up if we are to make this special**

**Mel: Well you know i'd do anything for my girl, and I think she'd love to go Eddie, especially if you are there**

**Eddie: Well i'll sort it out and let you know what's going. Loren's going to have the best weekend that we can plan for her**

**Mel: You bet rockstar**


	16. A Bump in the Road

Eddie's Penthouse

Eddie's POV

I had got the perfect dress made for Lo, She still had no idea we where going to prom this weekend, and I wrote a song for her. It might come as a shock to everyone, because only Mel and Adam from school know that Loren is pregnant, but it's been all over the gossip sites so I guess everyone knows. You can only just tell that she's pregnant thought. She's not far enough along to go wow she's really pregnant.

Eddie: Lo, you okay?

Loren: Yeah just feeling a bit yucky today

Eddie: Well your clearing your schedule today because I have surprises for you

Loren: Really?

Eddie: yes I do

Right as I was about to tell her my door flew open, I couldn't believe she had the nerve to ever talk to me ever again, let alone to barge into my apartment

Chloe: Well, well if it isn't Hollywood's new Brangelina

Eddie: What do you want Chloe?

Chloe: You of course, well I thought that was obvious

Loren: I'm going to go okay

Eddie: Lo, please don't

Loren: It seems like you have a lot to sort out here

Eddie: Go to your moms and I'll meet you there in a minute

Loren: yeah, whatever

Chloe: That's it run back to mommy

Loren winking at Eddie: See you later babe

Eddie laughing: ha, ha yeah see you in a bit

Loren's POV

I had nothing to expect from Eddie, it's not like we defined our relationship or anything. Two people having a baby together that's all that it is. He can do whatever he wants with Chloe. Who am i kidding, the jealousy is ripping me apart. I'm just going to talk to mom, she always gives me amazing advice

Eddie's POV

Loren looked a bit pissed off, but then I don't blame her, everything has been going so well recently and then Chloe shows up out of the blue wanting to 'talk'. She can' t think that i'm getting back with Chloe or anything can she. Well once I give her, her surprise she can't think that way. I would never go back with Chloe, she actually repulses me, I wonder why she's here now after nearly 3 months.

Chloe: Earth to Eddie?

Eddie: What Chloe?

Chloe: Did you miss me?

Eddie: No, why would you think I would

Chloe: because we were engaged and you love me

Eddie: Loved you, like past tense, I have a family to think about now Chloe, so I don't have time for this

Chloe: You don't have time for me whilst you go play happy families with a girl you don't even love, cute

Eddie: How can you tell me what my feelings are for Loren, there a lot more real than the ones I ever had for you

Chloe: That hurt, Well it's okay now I'm back and you can have me, I wont be fat either

Eddie: Loren isn't fat she's pregnant their's a difference, Why would i want you, you disgust me and our whole relationship was built on a lie

Chloe: You would want me because I've obviously got more experience than her

Eddie: Well Chloe I've got news for you I'm glad that Loren's only been with me it makes it more special, and the amount of guys you have slept with actually isn't something to brag about. Now can you just go, I don't want to see you again

Chloe: Finding it hard to resist me rock star, Don't worry I'll be back

Eddie: Chloe?

Chloe: yeah

Eddie: Do you know what the difference is between you and Loren, and i wish i wasn't so blinded by my love for you that i would have seen it before. Loren likes me for me, calls me Eddie. You on the other hand want me for money and fame, I can tell because you used to call me Eddie Duran. I don't want you coming near me or my family. This i promise you, If you come near us again there will be a restraining order to your name so fast you'll never know what the word fame sounds like, we clear?

Chloe: You think this is the last of me, you wish

Tate Household

Nora's POV

Loren: Hey Mom

Nora: hey Lo, what are you doing here?

Loren: What am I doing here, I live here don't I?

Nora laughing: Oh yeah, hasn't felt like it since you practically have been living at Eddie's

Loren: Well we kind of have to support each other

Nora: yeah i'm sorry, just wish you were maybe ten years older and married first that's all

Loren: yeah well that's not happening is it

Nora: So what brings my beautiful daughter home?

Loren crying: I just needed my mom

Nora: hey hey what's going on?

Loren: Well everything was going great with Eddie he said he had a surprise for me and it was a nice moment and then guess who comes barging through the door all guns blazing

Nora shocked: Who?

Loren: Chloe Carter...

Nora: Ah, what happened then

Loren: Well I thought to myself then, mine and Eddie's relationship isn't much of a relationship

Nora: Why would you say that Lo

Loren: because it's true, the press thinks I'm Eddie Duran's girlfriend but it's not like he cares enough to say it and then Chloe turns up and he'll probably just get back with her and leave me...

Nora: Lo, you can't think just because your dad left that Eddie will

Loren: I'm going to my room okay, that's just the way I feel

My poor baby, Trent damaged her in more ways than just leaving his daughter. I know that Eddie's a good guy and would never do anything to hurt Loren. Like she said they haven't defined a relationship, he just needs to get his act together if they are raising a baby together

Eddie: Hey Nora, Is Loren here?

Nora: Eddie...I don't think Loren wants to see you now

Eddie: Why?

Nora: You know the Chloe situation

Eddie: Why won't she believe me when I say I'm over Chloe

Nora: Maybe because she thinks you guys don't have a relationship

Eddie: What?...Is she crazy?

Nora: Just go talk to her okay...she's pretty confused and you guys need to set things straight

Eddie: Thanks Nora

Eddie's POV

How could Loren think we don't have a relationship, we are having a baby together doesn't that mean anything. Eddie you are such a fool for not making Loren feel secure.

Eddie: Lo...

Loren crying: Please just go

Eddie: You seemed fine when you left mine

Loren: Well I wasn't going to let little miss perfect think that she upset me was I?

Eddie: So why did she upset you?

Loren: Eddie...

Eddie: I know Loren, these past few months haven't been easy on us, but I can't believe you told your mum that you don't feel like we have a relationship with each other.

Loren: It's just we've never talked about it and I just guessed that you were sticking around for the baby that's all

Eddie: Loren that is crazy, you must know the feelings I have for you

Loren: But you just got out of the whole mess with Chloe

Eddie: Loren that was months ago, I'm over Chloe

Loren: I know that's what you say but I can't help but feel that your going to get up and walk out of that door anytime

Eddie: Do you really think that bad of me, I would never leave you behind Lo, we can't be like this okay, we have to look out for the Duran inside of you okay?

Loren laughing: What makes you think the baby's having your last name, maybe I want mine?

Eddie: There is not a chance

Loren: Oh really

Eddie: We can do this Lo, but we have to stick together and be honest with each other for ours and our baby's sake to make this work

Loren: I hate it when your right you know

Eddie: I know, i'm a genius

We just lay there Loren wrapped her arms around me so tight, I knew I wasn't leaving her tonight. We were going to do this together, We were in it for the long haul. Loren means so much more to me than anyone would know. Tomorrow night I will show her just how much she means to me.


	17. Part I of the Surprises

Loren's House

Eddie's POV

There was no way I was leaving Loren after what happened yesterday, I couldn't believe how quickly things could change around here so quickly. I was just admiring how beautiful Loren looked but then I knocked her and accidentally woke her up, oops.

Eddie: Morning Beautiful

Loren: mmm, did you have to wake me up

Eddie: I'm sorry, how's my girl doing this morning?

Loren: Oh your girl? I feel a lot better now thanks to you

Eddie: Well I'm glad, don't let anything she says get to you okay?

Loren: I won't, I was just feeling a bit insecure that's all

Eddie: You Loren, are silly for being insecure because you are so beautiful

Loren laughing: Yeah!  
Eddie: Very much so, Can we go back to mine because I have a lot in store for you today

Loren: Well I hope this goes better than yesterday

Eddie: Someone's got there sarcasm back

Loren: It's never gone for too long

Nora had obviously gone to work but left a note for Lo asking if she was okay, she looked better today. We walked out to the car and drove back to our penthouse, after what Loren said I had a brilliant song idea, I wrote it down while she stared curiously at me

Loren: What are you doing Mr. Duran?

Eddie: Well if I told you I'd have to kill you, and that wouldn't work out very well for both of us

Loren: Is that so, you have me all curious

Eddie: I'll show you when we get in, it's been something I've been working on for a while and now I have the words to go with

Loren: oooo, you wrote me a song

Eddie: How do you know it's about you?

Loren: Well i guess i'm just going to have to wait then aren't I

Eddie's Penthouse

Eddie: So you ready to hear the song

Loren: yes, a Eddie Duran exclusive i've got to hear

Eddie: Well i must confess I wrote this about someone very special in my life and everything about the last months together

Loren: Oh really

Eddie: Yep

Eddie goes to the piano and begins to play:

Sometimes I get angry

For Feeling sorry for myself

I worry myself crazy

Till I can catch my breath

I see life as a struggle

And answers hard to find

And troubles weighing heavy on my mind

Chorus:

Till beautiful you start smiling

Laugh until you cry

And even if I'm trying

I can't help but laughing at myself

I don't know how you do it

Like there's nothing to it

When I look up and there ain't nothing left

But beautiful you

Sometimes when I ask you

What do you stay here for

I know we need each other

But it seems I need you more

You act like you don't hear me

You don't even make a sound

And I hold my breath until you turn around

Chorus

You don't even see it

You swear you can't believe it

But your beautiful, beautiful

I don't know how you do it

Like there's nothing to it

Sometimes I just have to pinch myself

When I look up and there ain't nothing left

But beautiful you, beautiful you

I could see Loren in tears, She was smiling the most I've seen her smile in a long time actually, It was the perfect moment

Loren: That was beautiful Eddie

Eddie: Well I wanted to tell you how beautiful you were

Loren: You always make me feel better

Eddie: I'm glad I can be of service, now you need to go and get ready because we have a special night planned

Loren: Somebody's Mr Mysterious tonight aren't they

Eddie: Might be

Loren's POV

Eddie's first surprise had been amazing, I loved that he wrote a song about me, It made me feel a bit special. I haven't been as happy as this in a long time. I walked into the bedroom and I could see a note and a box

'_For the Perfect Night you need a Perfect Dress, get yourself looking even more beautiful than you already are and then look in the box there's something in there for the perfect you'_

I couldn't help myself but start to cry over how much he has put into this it was perfect. The dress was beautiful, I realized where we were going when I opened it up to see a beautiful short salmon prom dress that would fit me. I was surprised because I didn't know they did maternity prom dresses. It was the perfect fit on me and then I realized that wasn't the only thing in the box, there was a necklace in there.

It was a beautiful necklace with a picture of me and Eddie on one side and then space for our baby on the other it had engraved on it ' _the perfect family'_

I couldn't help myself but run to Eddie and wrap my arms around him

Eddie: So you like your surprises so far?

Loren: So Far? I love it Eddie

Eddie: I'm glad I just wanted to make you feel special for the night

Loren: Well this is more than a girl could ever imagine

Eddie: Well Lo, I'm just glad you came into my life

I couldn't restrain myself and just smashed my lips into his, it was definitely the most passionate kiss we'd ever had, It was perfect.


	18. Part II of the surprises

Eddie's POV

Eddie: As much as I love kissing you Lo, we have a prom to get to

Loren: Oh really, I can't wait to see people's faces when I rock up with Eddie Duran on my arm

Eddie: How lucky are you?

Loren: Someone's a bit cocky (laughing)

Eddie: Well when your this amazing you have to be

Loren: Real funny Duran now let's get out of here

We jumped into my limo, Loren truly did look breathtaking she was perfect. I got Jeffrey to get us some fizzy stuff as obviously Lo isn't drinking but it was cool to be going to a prom, It's something I missed out on in my childhood.

Loren: I can't believe you pulled all of this off and kept it as a surprise you know!

Eddie: Well I would love to take all of the credit but half of it has to go to Mel

Loren: Mel kept a secret from me? That's amazing how did you pull that one off

Eddie: Well I said that I'd give Ryan Gosling a call and she was all ears

Loren: Can i go too?

Eddie: Not a chance, I'm not having my girl drooling over the Gosling

Loren: Would somebody be a little jealous? Don't worry there's only one guy for me

Eddie: Glad to hear it

Loren leaned over and kissed Eddie, it was the perfect kiss.

Loren laughing: Well are you ready to be thrown into the life of an amazing West Valley Charter student

Eddie: Well I don't think you'd have much fun without me do you?

Loren: No of course not

Eddie: Well lets go in

Loren's POV

The prom hall was magical, it was every girls dream. There was a banner that said the future is ours on with beautiful balloons and streamers decorating the room. Everyone looked amazing. Me and Eddie spent the night dancing and laughing when a few of Eddie's songs came onto the playlist. Being pregnant is a bit of a downfall when you have to sit down every other song but Eddie didn't seem to mind he would talk to me about everything and anything whenever we took a break, mostly how me and the baby was feeling. I couldn't wait for the next parts of the pregnancy, finding out the sex and picking out all of the babies stuff. Even though the situation seemed like the worst possible one in the start everything has turned out good. I have a guy that I love with me and I'm happy for the first time in a long time. Though my feet are absolutely killing me now. I think it was time to get out of here, two hours in a room dancing was long enough for me.

Loren: Do you mind if we get out of here?

Eddie: Well only if you let me take you on a detour on the way home

Loren: Of course

Mulholland

Loren: This isn't the part of the movie where you take me to a random place and kill me is it

Eddie laughing: No I just have a special place that I'd like to show you

Loren: Good because killing me probably wouldn't be a good idea  
Eddie: No it wouldn't

We got out of the car, and It was beautiful. A deserted spot which perfectly set for the stars. I had to admit it was very romantic. Eddie got a blanket from out of the car and led me to the beautiful spot. There were candles and slow music.

Loren: Did you do all of this for me

Eddie: Yes, I just wanted you to know how special you are to me, do you like

Loren: it's perfect

Eddie: Do you want to sit

Loren: I couldn't think of anything better my feet are killing me

We just sat there gazing up at the stars, I was in awe of how perfect this moment was. I didn't think anything could be so perfect. The candles made a gorgeous vanilla aroma around us and there was no need for us to constantly talk as we just admire how amazing it was that we had each other, and we were going to be a family. It couldn't get much better than that

Loren: Well I have something to confess

Eddie: And what would that be

Loren: I also wrote a song for you

Eddie: Really?

Loren: Well since the contest I haven't wrote very much but a lot of things have been going right in my life so far, and I'm the happiest I've been in a while

Eddie: I love you Lo

Loren blushing: I love you too, I mean that and you just ruined my song by saying that

Eddie: And why's that

Loren: Because that's what my songs about, loving you

_Loren:_

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_We're gonna make it through_

_I am always here for you, you_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

Eddie: We really did set that up well didn't we?

Loren: Well I thought maybe you should know the reasons that I love you

Eddie: Well Ms. Tate I think that maybe since we have a little one on the way that you should move in with me as you've practically been living with me for the past months

Loren: Well it's a good thing i like living with you then isn't it

Eddie: Well what do you say we get out of here

Loren: I would love to go home


	19. Next Steps

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, but school is really stressful at the moment with loads of exams but I try my best to write in any spare time that I can so I hope you stay patient and bear with. I love the reviews of people telling me they love it, It makes me want to write more and more even when I have no time.**

* * *

The Penthouse

Loren's POV

It truly had been the perfect night, Is it too corny to say it was the best night of my life. All my insecurities about Eddie and the Baby and all the hardships we were facing were all completely washed away last night with three words, _i love you. _I couldn't actually believe that he said that, because that would mean that he felt the same way about me than I did about him and that was kind of scary. Okay not feeling so perfect now...I jump out of Eddie's grip as fast as I can tell not leaving the chance to not wake him up. I sprinted to the bathroom as fast as I could. This morning sickness thing is really starting to bug me, they shouldn't call it morning sickness because it sneaks up on you every single time of the day. I just sat there feeling helpless, that was until I could feel the warms arms of Eddie on my back comforting me through all of this.

Eddie: "Hey Lo, are you okay?"

Loren: "Yeah this morning sickness thing is brilliant"

Eddie laughing: "Well I suppose better you than me hey?"

Loren sarcastically: "You Mr Duran would not last five seconds with the symptoms that I'm feeling"

Eddie: "Oh really?"

Loren: "Yeah and you know it"

Eddie: "So what's the big plans for the day"

Loren: "I know this is totally boring but I just want to relax and stay in today but we have a lot to do today, I feel more gross than normal"

Eddie panicking: "It's not anything to do with the baby is it, your both okay right?"

It really surprised me at how worried he was for us, it made me feel so lucky that I have a guy in front of me that cares so much, then I realise I'm just staring at him oops.

Eddie's POV

Loren: "Yeah don't panic were only 12 weeks gone, remember we have our second scan today and were moving stuff in"

Eddie: "Oh yeah, we have a busy day today Miss Tate, think you can handle?"

Loren: "Well your testing me at this point Mr Duran but I think I can make exceptions to see my baby and move in with my gorgeous boyfriend."

Eddie: "Oh really, where is he because I think I may kiss you while he's not around"

I pulled Loren into a sweet but passionate kiss, whilst cradling her neck and pulling her closer to me by her back. She pulled back just as I was about to deepen the kiss

Loren: "We have to go babe"

I groaned and signed but admitted defeat, we had way too much to do today.

Eddie: "Your going to be the death of me"

Loren: "I repeat I fully intend on it"

Eddie: "What time's the appointment"

Loren: "Its in um, like oh half an hour, we need to get ready"

Eddie: "Sorry but my girls been distracting me this morning"

Loren: "Don't turn this around on me Duran you started kissing me remember"

Eddie: "Didn't see you complaining"

Loren laughing: "Come on before we really are late"

* * *

Mel's POV

Things at Prom were perfect with Adam and now I'm just confused again, he's been distant...again. I needed a distraction but I knew Lo had baby drama and Eddie to keep her busy. Maybe I should just call Ian, We were best friends once. There were 100 reasons that I could think of not to call him but the truth was I felt like I needed to see him, It was definitely strange and maybe he could give me some tips on my directing ambitions with him being a professional photographer and stuff. Why not Mel, just call him

_Phone Call between Ian and Mel;_

'_Hey Ian, it's Mel'_

'_Hey Mel, how's everything been going?'_

'_Well a bit stressful and confusing actually'_

'_Let me guess Melissa Sanders wants some Aussie c_ompany'

'_You know me too well I swear'_

'_Let's say Aroma in thirty'_

'_Cool, see you there'_

'_Its nice talking to you again Mel, I missed you'_

'_You too Ian, see you in a bit'_

The things that boy does to me without even knowing, Stop it Mel he's your best guy friend and your with Adam.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Something about Hospitals always creeped me out, maybe it was because of mom. But then I suppose nobody really likes hospitals because there's nothing to like about them. Mostly they are only for bad news, however today was one of the few exceptions of good news in a hospital and that was the baby unit. The prospect of being a father scared the hell out of me at first but now I've had over 6 weeks to think about it and it's definitely become less scary. I just kept thinking to myself my parents raised me really young and ended up good. I had to be there for Loren though more than she was for me because of the whole trust issues. The constant reminder of her dad leaving her would always be in the back of her mind when it came to me and the baby, her thinking I'll run at the first opportunity that I get. I couldn't think of a situation more worse than leaving Loren and our baby. The craziness in thinking somebody would actually do that voluntary baffled me, but then not everyone on this earth is the same as the next.

Nurse: "Loren Tate, we're ready for you"

Eddie: "Ready?"

Loren: "Yeah, I don't know why I'm nervous, we've done this before"

Eddie: "Hey it's okay to be nervous Lo, if truth is told I'm a little nervous too"

Loren laughing: "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one"

Eddie: "Well were in this together"

Loren: "Yes we are" I leaned over and gave Eddie a quick kiss on the lips.

Nurse: "So Loren, have you being feeling any symptoms or anything weird"

Loren: "Just the usual, been having quite a lot of morning sickness and quite a few cravings"

Eddie: "You don't have to tell me that Lo, you are quite the nightmare when it comes to cravings"

Loren blushing

Nurse: Well today is just a normal scan to have a look and see the health of the baby

The nurse took this weird gel and put it on Loren's stomach before putting the contraption on her. It was a bit alien to me but so it was to every other father to be. The nurse found the baby and you could definitely see it better than before. The one thing that shocked me the most was I could hear a heartbeat. Me and Lo just looked at each other it struck reality in that there really was a little baby growing in side of her.

Nurse: "There's your baby, and a heartbeat to"

Loren: tearing up "It's perfect"

I could feel a lump in my throat and I was choked as I looked over to see my beautiful girlfriend in floods of tears next to our baby. I've never felt so much perfection as much as this. We just looked at each other with so much love and compassion in our eyes.

Eddie: "Everything's perfect" I leaned over and kissed Loren it was a moment in my life that I surely wouldn't forget.

"Do you mind if we get a picture of the scan"

Nurse: "Yeah I'll print one off for you"

Eddie: "Thankyou"

Loren: "Can you believe it, that's our baby. Hearing the heartbeat made it feel even more real if you know what I mean"

Eddie: "I felt exactly the same, as soon as I heard it it all set in, are you okay about everything?"

Loren: "I'm more than okay about everything"

Eddie: "I'm glad Lo"

Loren: "Me too"

Eddie: "Well how about we go show off the picture to Pop and Nora and then we need to swing by Jake's before we start moving you in"

Loren: "That sounds perfect to me"

* * *

**Well I know it's short but once school is over on the 17th I'll be writing a lot longer chapters on all of my stories because all the exams will be over with, hope you guys liked,**

**Love you all**

**Lauren x**


End file.
